


Les Souffrances d'un canard

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Character Death, Despair, Loneliness, One-Sided Love, Tragedy, kinda poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Princesse Tutu avait cédé ses pouvoirs pour permettre la fin de l'histoire. Et celle-ci semblait bien se finir, alors pourquoi ne pas se réjouir ?"
Kudos: 1





	Les Souffrances d'un canard

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Princess Tutu_ appartient à Hal Film Maker©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 19 juin 2014.

Elle avait dansé pour la dernière fois : il était temps à présent de finir ce combat.  
Le prince avait retrouvé son cœur et trouvé son amour, avec qui il vivrait heureux pour toujours.  
L'écrivain avait découvert son don : donner vie à son imagination.  
Princesse Tutu avait cédé ses pouvoirs pour permettre la fin de l'histoire.  
Et celle-ci semblait bien se finir, alors pourquoi ne pas se réjouir ?

Et pourtant, maintenant que Princesse Tutu n'était plus, Ahiru était complètement perdue.  
Son cœur avait souffert de la perte de cet autre soi, et désormais elle ne se reconnaissait pas.  
Qu'était-elle, humaine ou canard ? Était-ce vraiment la fin de l'histoire ?  
Elle aurait voulu à nouveau dansé, mais son corps ne pouvait la porter.  
Elle avait réellement perdu ses pouvoirs, elle n'était plus qu'un vilain petit canard...

Pourquoi lui avait-on fait ce cadeau empoisonné ? Elle avait trop goûté à cette humaine liberté.  
Elle ne pouvait oublier ce temps passé à leurs côtés, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait y retourner.  
Qui lui avait jouer ce terrible tour en la condamnant à errer pour toujours ?

Elle devait voir celui qu'elle aimait lui échapper à jamais.  
Elle devait supporter de n'être à nouveau qu'un animal : toujours inférieure, jamais son égale.  
Dans ses rêves, pendant la nuit, elle s'imaginait danser avec lui.  
Mais le soleil venait toujours lui rappeler sa condition, qu'elle sentait à présent comme une humiliation.  
Qui pourrait comprendre la souffrance d'un canard rêvant de devenir humain ? Quelle magie serait suffisamment puissante pour lui tendre la main ?

Elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi à souffrir, et si personne ne venait l'aider, autant mourir.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette parure de plumes colorées : elle ne rêvait que de pieds pour danser.  
Elle rêvait des plumes de Princesse Tutu, regrettait la maladresse d'Ahiru.  
Elle n'était plus rien, moins que rien : était-ce vraiment son destin ?

Confiant ses souffrances à la lune, elle décida de tout arrêter : l'été revenait, et avec lui son aimé.  
Elle ne pouvait le supporter : le voir, sans jamais le toucher...  
Il valait mieux tout arrêter.  
Et puis de toute façon, à qui pourrait-elle bien manquer ?  
C'était Tutu qu'ils avaient tous aimée... C'était Ahiru qu'ils avaient appréciée.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce vilain petit canard qui pleurait seul dans le noir.

Gardant la nuit comme seule confidente, elle plongea dans l'eau stagnante, décidée à ne plus voir le jour.  
Le soleil se leva, et elle ne le vit pas : elle était morte d'amour.


End file.
